


Leather

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcshep_match, Drabble Sequence, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's got a very particular fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> A two-drabble series done for the [mcshep_match drabble tree](http://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/111422.html).

======

 

It's a very particular fetish, John's love of leather.

It's John who got Rodney the jacket, who picked Teyla and Ronon for the team. There were other reasons of course, but the leather-wearing: definitely a plus.

He slides his fingers across Rodney's shoulder, touches Ronon's coat sleeve and rests his hand on Teyla's back to usher her into the Trading Hall.

John doesn't mind if the room they're allocated is small, if there aren't enough beds.

He's happy to lie on the floor in Teyla's lap, nestling into Ronon's coat and Rodney's jacket, breathing them in.

Teyla strokes his hair.

 

======

 

Rodney knows how John feels about the jacket.

He wears it sometimes when they're alone, just the jacket and gloves.

He's wearing it now, face fond, mouth quirked in self-mockery.  

John kneels at his feet. Rodney's wearing black leather gloves: Athosian ware. He lifts John's chin and pushes two fingers into his mouth. John sucks them eagerly.

Rodney pulls his hand away. He nudges John forward.

John pushes his face into the jacket's soft folds.

Rodney snorts and eases him back, then feeds John his cock, stroking his cheek.

John's hand creeps up to fondle the hem of the jacket.

 

======


End file.
